


Lighten the Load, Ease the Burden

by azure_is_bloo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Breath of the Wild, i say childhood trauma because they were 17 when they defeated ganon literally, in which zelda has a partial breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_is_bloo/pseuds/azure_is_bloo
Summary: After defeating Calamity Ganon, Zelda and Link head to Zora Domain and on the way Zelda has a idea that may help her feel better.(Think of this fic as a memory you would find in game! Can be interpreted as platonic Link & Zelda or romantic, whatever pilots your divine beast!)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Lighten the Load, Ease the Burden

Zelda felt a great force pressing down on her shoulders. After all this time, she hardly noticed but now that the long trial against Calamity Ganon was finally over it became more and more apparent to her. For a while, she had no idea what she might do with it, it was like the heavy burden she carried for so long had became tangible. It made no sense to Zelda, if her greatest trial was over why did she still feel so suffocated by the weight of everything? The air of the forest was fresh, the whole world seemed bright for the first time in a century. It was the opposite of how she felt. Maybe it was because her eyes needed to adjust to the light of the sun again.

They made their way out of Central Hyrule, east to Lanayru on horseback with thankfully little issues. Any surviving monsters had fled at the sight of them, although Link was very much still on guard he hadn’t been forced to use the Master Sword again as of yet. Zelda could still not hear its whispering again but it was beginning to bother her less. Her own state was slowly making itself to the forefront of her mind. The feeling it gave her, it reminded her of the day she turned seventeen and made her way unsuccessfully back down mount Lanayru, one hundred and seventeen years ago.

There was the weight of everything else, too. All the people lost to time, how lonely she felt without her family who was long gone. Would the people of Hyrule still know of her? Would they care? If the worst did happen again, could she protect them? Could she protect the few people she cared about now?

She tried to push the thoughts out of her head, but when she found her mind wandering they returned time and time again.

Link worked tirelessly and wordlessly for the both of them. She felt guilty deep down, even after defeating the blight that ravaged their home he was still fighting, never once complaining. And always because of her. Their temporary camp was a safe haven from the elements, Link cooked a meal by the fire for both of them in his own contemplative silence. She didn’t exactly know how to breach the subject, but eventually she decided her last ditch effort to feel better was something she wanted to share with him.

Together they sat in comfortable silence, Zelda on the rock and Link against the tree.

“Link, sometimes I think I may ask too much of you. You’ve done so much for the kingdom of Hyrule and...you’ve done so much for me.”

Link waited patiently. He didn’t know exactly what to expect, after all. He’d do anything she asked, really, nothing was too much for him.

Zelda stepped forward, head held high.

“I would like to ask another favor of you if I may,” she said, “it’s...complicated but I do believe it could help me aid the kingdom in a greater way. Well, what I really want to say is…”

She knelt down, took her hands behind her head and pulled her long hair forward.

“Cut it." 

Link almost stumbled over. _She didn’t mean her neck, right? No, what? What in the name of-_

“Link,” Zelda rose again, “I think I’ve found a way to feel less burdensome about this new situation we’ve gotten ourselves into and ever since I left Hyrule Castle, well, I’ve felt all the _responsibility_ weighing down on me. If we must go to Zora’s Domain and explain to King Zora the details of his daughter’s passing, reconcile with the damage done to our home and attempt to rebuild it ourselves then…” 

Zelda took a deep breath and shook her head. Link was beginning to understand what she was asking but he wasn’t understanding why or seeing the connection. He crossed his arms in contemplation. 

She spoke more slowly and solemnly. “What I meant to say,” she said and brushed her hair away from her face, “is that if we must do all the things asked – no, expected of us then, selfishly, I would like to have a say in some things that happen. If we start over then we cannot carry on the way we did before. I would like a new beginning, the start of a new life.” 

Zelda gazed at Link. He gazed back, slowly understanding  more of what she meant and nodded his head. 

“At least symbolically!” she said with excitement, “now, the Master Sword,” she said and knelt again in the same place. “Use it,” she said, and added “please.” 

Link hesitated. She wasn’t  _necessarily_ forcing him, or ordering him. Were people going to be able to even tell them apart now? What if she changed her mind later and she got angry at him? She used to get angry at him a lot  then, but now was much different.  She was a different person now. Link  did have a lot to remember. He scratched his head nervously but all she did was smile at him patiently. 

I n truth, she would have done it herself as easily. Zelda wanted to know if  _he_ would do it if all she did was ask, not demand  or force. She felt the weight of the whole past on her shoulders, but that was going to change. She wanted to leave that behind too,  nothing good had came out of the demands of other people, not even herself. It was his demand to help her then, perhaps it should be his  _choice_ to help her now. 

“I trust you,” Zelda said. 

Well, that was all Link needed to hear. 

He drew the Master Sword and  carefully  sat down behind her.  She held out her hair with her hand, he took it in his, grasping the same place he assumed she wanted to make the cut. Halfway? 

“Higher, Link,” Zelda said. 

He was surprised, but he trusted her judgment. He took a deep breath. Zelda could hardly contain her excitement. 

“On the count of three. One…” 

Link positioned the sword under her hair. 

“Two…” 

He grasped it firmly. One motion was all it would take. She seemed more ready than he was. Link wasn’t a barber by any means, he had cut his hair with sheep shears once for Hylia’s sake but he really, really hoped he wouldn’t mess this one up. Because he was  _mostly_ sure no magic could regrow it once it was gone.  She trusted him. 

“Three!” 

And in one movement,  with the sound of the sword cutting through air,  Zelda’s long hair fell away. 

They were both perfectly still. Zelda felt the back of her head to find that portion of her hair was gone. She stood up and spun around, Link was holding the remains in his hands.  H e saw her and promptly had a heart attack. 

She jumped up and down in excitement “Link! Oh my goodness, you did it!  I can’t believe you actually did it! How does it look? I want to see!”  Zelda darted away, back down the path they had came looking for something she could view herself with and remembered the pond they passed before. 

Link chased after her as she ran to the nearest pond to see her new reflection. She felt so lightweight for the first time in so long, like shackles binding her had been lifted, finally. In her  shimmering  reflection she saw a new Zelda looking back  at her  in admiration.  Link caught up to her and looked at his reflection beside her. Together, they looked like new people, new strangers that were so familiar, too. 

Zelda knew this wouldn’t fix everything. She also remembered that not everything had to be fixed in a day  or that she had to carry everything herself. 

“Link,” she said and turned to him. 

Link put the sword in its sheath  and assessed the damage he’d done. None at all,  to his surprise . Zelda was beaming at him, little strands of her hair being carried away by the gentle breeze.  She took his hand into hers. 

“Thank you, Link,” was all she said, sincerely. 

He blushed and smiled back  at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey its my first LOZ fic! i don't know what compelled me but i started thinking about all the things the kiddos have been through and how zelda's hair is shorter now and everything kind of came together like that! hope you enjoyed, looking forward to breath of the wild 2


End file.
